Wiki Duolingo:Arquivo/Perguntas e Respostas/Imersão
thumb O que é "Imersão" e como eu uso isto? Imersão é a seção do website Duolingo onde os usuários praticam a língua que eles estão aprendendo ajudando a traduzir documentos do mundo real daquela língua para outra língua1. Muito mais informação e perguntas frequentes sobre Imersão podem ser encontradas no Guia de Navegação de Imersão e no Diretrizes de Imersão da Comunidade. Porque não tem imersão em todos cursos? Alguns cursos (principalmente os betas) não tem imersão porque ainda não foi implementado. Geralmente o curso obtem imersão na phase 3."I'll let the team know that there is a lot of excitement around immersion coming to new courses.",https://www.duolingo.com/comment/2498262$comment_id=2565123 Imersão reforça habilidades? Sim, imersão reforça palavras individuais (que reforça habilidades ). O que é a prática do mundo real? Prática com conteúdo real* é um botão que aleatoriamente escolhe um artigo para usuários traduzirem. O artigo tem várias palavras aprendidas, seções não traduzidas (de dificuldade apropriada), e está no estado de algo que "precisa ser verificado/traduzido". Quando uma tradução é considerada como checada? A tradução é "checada" quando recebe votos positivos suficientes. Além disso, traduções feitas por usuários avançados 'requerem menores índices de "Muito bem" do que aquelas submetidas por iniciantes. Contudo, "para sentenças suficientemente simples e/ou suficientes tradutores avançados,a frase é considerada feita, imediatamente". Quando um documento está completamente traduzido? Um documento é considerado completo quando todas as frases estão traduzidas e checadas. Há alguns documentos comerciais na imersão? Sim, há artigos patrocinados os quais o Duolingo recebe para traduzir. A cerca de novembro 2013 eles estavam disponíveis apenas para as pessoas que aprendem Inglês, e pode ser identificado por um cracha (cinza) de "patrocinado" em imersão. O que acontece com um documento uma vez que está traduzido? Artigos patrocinados são publicados em seus respectivos sites ou enviados para o uploader através de uma API . Documentos não-patrocinados não são automaticamente copiados em qualquer lugar de fontes. Em vez disso, há um botão que permite o upload de documentos para fazer o download da versão traduzida, que podem em seguida, colocar em um outro local, desde que tenham o direito de fazê-lo. Instruções para baixar uma tradução estão disponíveis aqui. Eventualmente eles também podem auto-publicar traduções de Wikipédia. O dialeto (por exemplo, US vs Reino Unido Inglês, Brasil vs Portugal Português) deve traduções usar? Sempre que possível usuários devem esforçar-se para usar palavras padrão que tenham o mesmo significado na maioria dos dialetos. Os usuários também podem seguir as diretrizes regionais das orientações comunitárias de imersão. Como eu envio uma tradução finalizada para a Wikipédia (ou Wiki -notícias, Wiki-livros, etc)? Veja Como Mover Seu Documento de Imersão para um Website As traduções da imersão devem ser naturais ou literais? O pessoal do Duolingo indica que eles "preferem traduções naturais, e não palavra por palavra"10 Os usuários podem também consultar as Diretrizes da Comunidade de Imersão (Não-oficial). Que tipo de conteúdo eu posso enviar para a imersão? Todos os documentos que são enviados para a imersão devem cumprir com os termos e diretrizes do Duolingo. Existe um guia oficial de estilo para Imersão? Não, não existe nenhum guia oficial de estilo para imersão em nenhuma língua, mas usuários podem consultar os recomendados guias de estilo das Diretrizes da Comunidade de Imersão. Como devem os documentos ser formatados (por exemplo, datas)? Não existem diretrizes oficiais para formatar textos, mas usuários podem consultar os guias recomendados de estilo das Diretrizes da Comunidade de Imersão. O que acontece aos usuários que abusam de imersão que são denunciados? O usuário vai perder os pontos que tenho" de tais ações. Referências en:Frequently asked questions/Immersion Categoria:Perguntas